


Fear

by LucasVN



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasVN/pseuds/LucasVN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear is the last thing one would expect a seasoned veteran to feel. But when it strikes close to home, that can change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less from a alternate path of events that Transwarped could have followed.

  
The decapitated head and dismembered, mutilated torso of Cliffjumper before him, Blurr finally gave way. He fell to his knees, hands clutching his head in pain, despite the fact that there wasn't any.   _This is just a twisted dream,_ he told himself. _Just a dark fantasy that will disappear with the end of recharge._ But in reality, it was not. Longarm Prime, the bot he had called his commander for Primus-knows how long, was nothing more than a cruel lie. Under that supposedly understanding face was one of the most dangerous and powerful Decepticons of all, Shockwave.

 _It- it- but- it- but how-_

The speedster's thoughts rapidly dissolved into a chaotic tangle of dead-ends as he vainly struggled to comprehend the truth. Sensing the confusion, his cycloptic captor grinned inwardly. With an air of triumph, but a tone of intimidation, he asked the question that sealed Blurr's fate.

 _"Autobot, do you fear me NOW?"_


End file.
